


The Last Piece of the Puzzle

by PaigeTurner



Series: Gestalt [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeTurner/pseuds/PaigeTurner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's plan is finally in motion, will the Avengers be able to overcome him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I realized as I was finishing up Whole that I was missing something...important.

“Are you sure Tony’s being released today?” Clint asked no one in particular. Things had been awkward in the tower since his little spat with Natasha, but he’d wanted to tag along to bring Tony home. 

“That’s what Fury said,” Steve replied. “Along with something about meeting our new handler.”

“New handler?” Bruce echoed with a frown.

“Yeah, Wallace is out,” Natasha said. “Pending investigation into a sexual harassment complaint.” She smirked. 

“You lodged a formal complaint?” Clint sounded surprised.

“Did you hear what he said?” Natasha retorted. 

“I think everyone at SHIELD has at least heard about what he said,” a familiar voice chipped in. 

Steve’s jaw dropped. Bruce’s jaw dropped. Even Clint and Natasha’s eyes widened a bit at the sight of an unassuming, balding man in an impeccably pressed and tailored suit.

“Son of Coul!” Thor boomed, sweeping the man into a bone-crushing hug. By the time the thunder god released him, the agent’s face was red. He coughed deliberately and straightened his lapels.

“Turns out, rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated.” Phil Coulson gave them a small smile.

“If you’re not our new handler, I quit,” Steve declared. “Are…are you really okay?”

“I am…on both counts,” Phil replied. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Bruce said, “But why you?”

“Well, I have a bit of history with…well, most of the team, although you and I haven’t had much opportunity to work together. Fury trusts me not to sexually harass anyone,” Phil glanced at Natasha. “Mostly, honestly, it’s my history with Agent Barton.” The look he gave Clint meaningful.

“What?” Clint replied obliviously.

“Fury’s a little worried about you. You’ve skipped your last three appointments with Dr. Caldwell…”

“I was cleared to return to duty, I don’t need a shrink,” Clint said defensively. He was a little embarrassed to be having this discussion in front of everyone.

“I take it you haven’t heard…” Phil replied.

“Heard what?” Natasha interjected.

“Kowalski’s dead.”

“Who?” Thor asked.

“The other agent who was involved in the…incident in Zipaquirá,” Phil answered. “Self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head. Two days ago.”

The mood was still somber when Tony emerged from his room to join them in the hall. He was paler and thinner and in need of a shave. Pepper hovered near his left arm, ready to support him if needed. He looked at their grim faces for a moment.

“So I’m thinking of legally changing my name to Tony Fucking Stark, hi Phil, what do you guys think?”

“Phil!” Pepper screeched, throwing her hands up. “Ah…You…”

“I know,” Phil said gently. He nodded. “I’m very sorry about that.”

Pepper looked from Phil to Tony, back to Phil and then to the rest of team. “Did everyone else know about this?”

“You missed the rest of the reaction shots,” Natasha informed her.

“Missed it by that much,” Clint cracked, holding his forefinger and thumb a hairsbreadth apart. 

“So, back to me, Fucking as a middle name, thoughts?” Tony interjected. 

“I think it’s good to have you back,” Steve said, and he meant it.

“Yeah, but you gotta switch to Captain Fucking Steve Rogers, Steve is your middle name now,” Tony explained. 

“No,” Natasha disagreed. “That’s clearly a double first name, like Anne Marie.”

“Okay, Natasha Fucking Romanov,” Tony replied. 

“Now, now, now,” Clint protested. “We can’t all have the same name.”

 

“Sure we can, it’s like a family name. An Avengers family tradition. All the kids are named after Uncle Fucking.”

“Any relation to Uncle Sam?” Bruce asked, finally joining in.

“Could I be Thor Fucking-Odinson?” Thor asked.

“That’s the most awesome thing I've heard all day,” Tony answered. “I’m driving, who has keys and to what?”

“You are not driving,” Pepper replied. “I brought my car.”

“We brought the limo,” Steve said. He fished the keys out of his pocket and offered them to Tony.

“Are you crazy? He’s medicated,” Pepper objected.

“And probably still a better driver than Steve,” Natasha teased. 

“It’s fine. He’s insured, right?” Bruce said. “Oh, and shotgun.”

“Why don’t you ride with the team, Miss Potts. If you don’t mind, I’ll bring your car to the tower later, I've got a bit more paperwork,” Phil explained.

***

“There’s something that’s been bothering me,” Steve said quietly.

“What’s that?” Tony replied. 

“Darcy and Jane got into town the same day as Thor,” Steve observed.

“I guess so,” Thor agreed with a frown. It’d been a month, he didn't quite remember the timeline. “I went straight to Fury; I didn't see them until the following day.” 

“That can’t be right,” Bruce interjected. “Darcy said Fury called a couple days before they actually flew in. They arrange for transportation. If they got here when you got here, then Fury had to have called them on the same day that – “

“Son of a bitch!“ Tony shouted.

“See, it doesn't add up,” Steve declared.

“Tony!” Bruce shouted. “Driving!” The tires squealed as Tony turned the car sharply. There was a sharp thud as it banked off a curb. 

“We’re going to SHIELD. We need answers.” Tony hissed. 

“No,” Bruce said. “No, Tony, tower first. You want answers; you go back on your own.”

“I’d like some answers too,” Steve said. 

“So would I!” Bruce’s voice was hard. “But if I go over there, we will have an incident.” 

“Maybe we need an incident,” Tony responded.

“I don’t need an incident,” Clint said. His voice was tight with fear. 

“What kind of incident?” Pepper exclaimed.

“A big fucking green incident,” Natasha said. “Tony, take him home first.”

“Uh-huh. No. There will be consequences,” Tony practically sang. Bruce flung open the door and rolled out of the limo. He exhaled upon impact with the pavement and his eyes flashed green. 

“Now we’re going to have an incident in the middle of a public street,” Steve said with an exasperated sigh. Tony slammed on the brakes.

“Son of a…”

“Holy shit,” Pepper gasped. “Is he hurt?”

Bruce stayed on the ground, breathing hard. Tony parked the car to block as much traffic as possible and everyone vacated the vehicle. Tony moved to pull a briefcase out of the trunk. “Fabio, you want to get this party started?”

Steve was slipping in behind him to retrieve his shield and gesturing for Pepper to stay in the car.

“Banner,” Thor boomed. “We mean you no harm.” The Aesir still had no concept of how to deal with the Hulk or with a not-quite-hulked Bruce. 

“Hey,” Natasha called out. “Are you hurt?”

Bruce shook his head, as much to clear his thoughts as to give an answer. He looked down at his hands; his nail beds were turning green. Maybe jumping out of a moving vehicle hadn’t been his best idea. 

Clint walked slowly towards Bruce.

“Barton!” Thor shouted. “Stay back!” 

Clint ignored him. He didn't stop until he was standing right next to Bruce. 

“Clint!” Natasha said warningly.

He calmly held out his hand. Bruce panted, nearly hyperventilating and looked up at him. There was absolutely no fear in Clint’s face. No threat there either. There was only Clint, looking concerned and weary. 

“C’mon, pal,” Clint said softly. He wiggled his fingers a little. 

“Get down!” Natasha shouted. Something white and softball sized hit Bruce in the chest. It exploded in a cloud of powder. Bruce shook his head, roaring inhumanly. Then Bruce was gone and the Hulk stood in his place. He backhanded Clint and the archer flew several feet before skidding into the asphalt. 

“Where the fuck did that come from?” Tony demanded as he quickly donned the suitcase armor.

“What do you think you’re doing? You just got out of the hospital,” Pepper shouted at him.

“I’m headed right back there if I don’t get some armor on,” Tony snapped. 

“Give me your backup,” Natasha snarled at Clint.

“You’re not cleared for duty,” he argued. “You just got off your crutches.”

“Now, Barton.”

He hesitated. “I’m not carrying a backup. I was just going to the hospital to pick up Tony; I thought one weapon was sufficient.”

Natasha swore in Russian. The Hulk was already running down the street, further away by leaps and bounds every second. She scanned the area. “Open window, fifth floor,” she called out, pointing to an apartment building. 

“Thor, Iron Man, run down the Hulk,” Steve directed. “Agent Barton, you’re with me, let’s check out that building. Agent Romanov, secure the vehicle, keep Pepper safe.”

Natasha went to the trunk and pulled out the tire iron. “Got it.”

***

“How do you lose the Hulk?” Natasha demanded. “He’s ten goddamned feet tall and bright fucking green!” 

“I…don’t know,” Tony admitted. “We turned a corner and he was gone.”

“It may be magic,” Thor suggested. “One of Loki’s tricks, he could easily make something, even something as large as our green friend, vanish.”

“The important thing is for everyone to remain calm,” Steve said. “We’ll find him.”

“Them,” Tony amended. “Loki and Bruce. Together or apart, we will find them.”

Coulson walked in to the kitchen. "We've had a sighting, Hulk and a man matching Loki's description, near Aniakchak National Park."

"How the hell did he get to Alaska?" Tony sputtered.

“In less than 24 hours?” Clint added.

"Can everyone be ready to go in 45 minutes?" Coulson asked, ignoring Tony and Clint.

"Loki could have...transported him somehow," Thor suggested.

"Yes, sir," Steve answered Coulson. 

"We'll meet at SHIELD’s airfield. Stark, I need a word with you."

“You guys have, like, cold weather versions of your costumes?” Tony asked. “Like maybe something with sleeves, Hawkeye?”

Clint rolled his eyes and didn't answer. 

***

Natasha shoved her dresser aside, pried up the floor boards and pulled out a small safe. She pressed her thumb to the lock and it beeped and popped open. She pulled out the pistol, magazine and holster on top and set them aside. She rifled through a stack of passports, pulling out one she’d had made up for Bruce and two for herself. She placed them with the weapon and emptied the rest of the safe, prying out the false bottom. She opened the envelope hidden therein and quickly counted the cash. She took it all and, after a moment of hesitation, took the passport too. She tucked the cash into her bra, except a hundred bucks that she filed into her wallet. She threw everything else in a backpack. She stopped on Bruce’s floor on her way down and added a pair of his shoes to the pack. 

At a store three blocks away, she bought two boxes of hair dye, a change of clothes for each of them and a pay-as-you-go cell phone. The clothes and the hair dye went into the back pack. She made her calls from a table at a quiet café, ignoring the coffee in front of her. 

***  
The plane Coulson had gotten the team wasn't the usual small quin-jet, but a full-size passenger jet. It was stocked with roughly 30 agents. Phil wasn’t there when they arrived. Hawkeye, Tony observed with a smirk, did have sleeves on his uniform, a thin material that clung to his muscled arms. The Avengers waited on the tarmac. Phil strode purposefully towards them, a briefcase swinging with each step.

“Okay, team,” Phil said crisply. He laid the briefcase flat on his left palm and used his right to open the latches. Balancing it carefully, he turned it with a flourish towards Natasha. “Agent Romanov, welcome back.”

Her Widow’s Bite bracers, her glocks, her badge…all inside. Her gaze flicked from the case to Phil’s face. “You…”

“You,” he replied. “I just pushed the paperwork through. Let’s go.”

Natasha seldom let her emotions be so easily read, but she was clearly touched by his efforts. She took the briefcase from him without another word and followed the others onto the plane.


	2. The Bullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for this being a very short chapter, I had to cut it where I did for the cliffhanger.

Coulson’s briefing was, in a word, brief. They were operating with limited intel on a very tight timetable. The key thing he emphasized was the Hulk. 

“We have to assume that he will be hostile towards us, whether Loki is able to control him the way he has our allies in the past or if he’s simply disoriented, do not assume the big guy is a friendly. I’ll need my heavies -- Iron Man and Thor, that’s you -- to distract him. Whatever Loki’s brewing, our primary goal is to stop him.”

Thor looked at his companions. His eyes fixed on a fading bruise, a week old, on Tony’s cheek. His focus shifted to the faint scar along Natasha’s jaw, then to dark circles under Clint’s eyes. He pulled a sheath from his boot. 

“I am sorry, my friends,” Thor’s voice shook. “I cannot. Here is the blade Heimdall said would end Loki’s madness. I cannot take my brother’s life. Please…” he looked up at them with wet eyes. “Someone…take it.”

Steve didn't look at the weapon; he watched his friends’ faces. Clint shook his head and leaned back, the first to break the silence.

“I don’t want to get close enough to Loki for a knife,” Hawkeye admitted, suppressing a shudder. “It’s too…intimate.”

“Nat, you’re the most skilled with a blade,” Tony said. “And I’ll be busy dealing with the Jolly Green Giant, so if you want it…”

Natasha couldn't remember a time in her life when she had wanted someone dead, nor a time when it had mattered. She had always done what was required of her. She reached out and closed her fingers around the hilt, pulling the blade from its sheath. Intimate, Clint had said. The handle fit her hand perfectly, the knife’s weight and balance sublime.

“It’s a well-made weapon,” she said softly. She admired the way the light glinted off the sharp blade for a moment before glancing up at Thor. “So, is this a ‘through the heart’ type thing?”

“Any fatal wound should…be sufficient,” Thor replied.

Natasha nodded and took the sheath. “I’ll make it quick,” she promised. 

“It would be a mercy,” Thor’s voice was hushed and rough. 

***

It was snowing lightly when the plane landed. The agents divided up onto four-man all-weather personnel carriers. They weren't really all-weather; they were designed to run in the snow. There were twenty of them, and half were already loaded with teams of west coast agents. Coulson, Hawkeye, Black Widow and Captain America took one transport. Iron Man and Thor traveled on their own. 

Iron Man spotted the Hulk first. He was pacing through the snow, and Loki was kneeling nearby. The agents spread out to flank the area. Loki’s scepter had sunk into the snow in front of him, a long dark line with a blue glow at one end. He had stripped away his armor, his chest was bare to the cold, his skin a dark and sinful blue, his eyes gleaming red as blood. 

Loki’s eyes were red as blood, but not his blood, which ran down his naked chest in black rivulets. His voice, humming loud and clear, was beautiful as a church choir. The clouds thickened and darkened above him. The ground hummed in tune with his melody. He dropped the knife and picked up the scepter. The agents began to close in around him. 

The ground began to shift and groan as the wind howled. Thunder rumbled through the gathering clouds. When Loki stood, the snow covering the ground stood with him.

“So, I guess that’s what he was summoning,” Iron Man remarked over the com.

“Frost Beasts,” Thor gaped. They were not Frost Giants, not the intelligent denizens of Jotunheim, but bestial monsters that served as pets in that realm. 

“Open fire!” Coulson gave the order, leaping off the transport, glad he’d brought the flame thrower. The agents were racing into the fray, firing their weapons. They carried a mix of traditional firearms and more fire-based firearms. It was quickly clear which was more effective. 

Suddenly, there were dozens of copies of Loki, each identical. The Hulk charged towards the agents and Iron Man fired a repulsor blast that glanced off his shoulder. With a snarl, the Hulk glowered up at Iron Man, his eyes were shining blue. 

“Big guy is definitely a hostile,” Iron Man proclaimed, dodging a giant green fist. “Thor? Little help?” The Hulk was fast for his size, and Iron Man didn’t want to dodge too far for fear the green behemoth would lose interest. 

Thor launched himself at the Hulk, Mjolnir dangling on his hip. 

“Which Loki do we target?” one of the agents shouted over the com. 

“All of them!” Hawkeye replied. The Black Widow hung back; there was no sign of her in the fray. Hawkeye kept watching for her. A cloud of dread hung over him; he had some premonition that he would loose an arrow and it would find her heart. He focused mainly on the beasts, looming large over the agents and the doppelganger Lokis that clouded the field. 

The Frost Beasts tore through the agents, too large and powerful to be brought down quickly. A mere touch from the creatures was enough to cripple an ordinary man or woman. Captain America’s shield flew through the air, which was quickly filing up the snow. It struck one of the beasts and rebounded, flew true back to his waiting hand. The beast staggered and a well-placed blast from Coulson’s flame thrower brought it down. Thor finally took Mjolnir in hand and the clouds quaked, releasing flurries that threatened to blind both friend and foe. 

Hawkeye found himself on his back and Loki stood over him. Clint’s hand was still closed around his bow, but he was too close for an arrow. He released the bow and quickly drew his pistol, firing up at Loki. The God laughed. His teeth seemed too white, too long for his mouth, and his laugh was too predatory for anything but a monster. He had the scepter in his hand. Clint saw the blue glow draw nearer. 

_“I didn't have a choice. If he’d put a gun to my head and told me to…to do those things to Natasha, I’d’ve chosen the bullet.”_

_“Do you think that’s a valid choice, Clint?” Dr. Caldwell frowned._

He brought the pistol in close and pressed the barrel beneath his jaw. The scepter came down closer.

_“Kowalski’s dead.”_

Clint forced his breath to slow, he didn't want to jerk the trigger and cause the gun to misfire. He cocked his elbow out a little to angle the trajectory towards the crown of his head.

_“Self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head.”_

He breathed in. Squeezed the trigger as he exhaled.

_“Chosen the bullet”_

_“A valid choice?” He saw Dr. Caldwell’s concerned, sympathetic eyes._

_“Self-inflicted…”_


	3. Black and Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all ends.

Loki cackled, his eyes glittering cruelly. He thrust the scepter towards Agent Barton’s chest. His laughter died in his throat as he felt slender fingers wrap through his hair. His head was pulled back; he stared up at the sky and drew a deep breath. He felt her body pressed against his back, and then he felt nothing.

Warm drops of blood and cold flakes of snow landed on Clint’s face. 

Through the storm clouds, he could see the sky. 

The scepter fell harmlessly to the ground next to Hawkeye. Loki swayed in the wind. He crumpled to the side, landing at Hawkeye’s feet. Clint stared up, the gun still pressed against his jaw. 

The fading sunlight fractured in the crystals of ice clinging to the Black Widow’s hair and turned it from blood to fire. A halo for an avenging angel. She knelt beside him, wiping the blade of the knife on the leg of her suit. 

“Come on, Hawkeye, we've still got work to do,” the Black Widow said softly. Clint choked out a sob and his hand began to shake. She took the gun from him in one swift motion and pulled his head to her chest. “Shh, shh, shh,” she shushed him, soothing him as one would a very young child. He could hear the screeches of the frost beasts and the guttural roar of the Hulk, the howling wind and pop of gunfire. It was all distant and muffled and insignificant next to the beat of her heart. 

Slowly, Clint wrapped his arms around her. He clung to Natasha and wept. Every tear he had ever held back flowed freely. She was murmuring to him, low and comforting, her words unintelligible and insignificant. 

“ We've got green eyes,” Iron Man called out. “I think the Hulk is free from Loki’s control.”

The Hulk shook his head and roared again. He grabbed one of the frost beasts and punched it, shattering its cranium. Iron Man turned his attention to the beasts as well. Loki’s copies had vanished with his death. Their forces no longer divided, the Avengers and SHIELD quickly began to turn the tide of the battle.

The Black Widow knelt in the snow, firing at any beasts that strayed too near with her left hand, stroking Clint’s hair with her right. Her soft voice was in contrast to her ruthless efficiency with the pistol. Finally, Hawkeye pulled away from her. He wiped away the tears freezing on his cheeks, picked up his bow and stood. Notching an arrow, he let it fly and struck one of the frost beasts in the eye. His hands didn't shake. The Black Widow rose to her feet and put her back to his. 

“Just like Budapest,” she remarked.

“You and I…remember Budapest very differently,” he answered. There was a bit of a quaver in his voice, but she could hear his smile around the edges. 

The last of the frost beasts fell in a hail of gunfire and flames. Coulson wasted no time in organizing the agents to collect the injured and dead and begin a convoy back to the airfield. Thor came to stand over his fallen brother. Loki’s throat was slit so deeply his head was nearly severed. Stone-faced, Thor pulled off his cape, wrapping the scarlet fabric around the half-naked body. 

The Hulk was roaming near the tree line, looking for something else to smash. The sun was setting, turning the grey clouds crimson and the temperature was dropping. Natasha offered Clint a pistol and it took him a long moment to realize it was his. He looked her in the eyes for what felt like the first time in months.

“You start keeping your appointments with Dr. Caldwell and I won’t say anything to anyone,” she offered. 

Clint nodded. “I’ll go,” he promised. “I’m not…suicidal,” he added. “I just… You weren't wrong about me.”

“I know.”

***

Natasha jumped off the personnel carrier and walked towards the Hulk, waving to the others to hold back. “Hey big guy!” she called out.

The Hulk snorted in her direction and shuffled back a few steps. 

“It’s pretty cold out here, huh?” she said. She crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her upper arms. “I guess maybe you don’t get cold? Being so strong and tough and all that?” She glanced pointedly down at his bare feet, trudging through the deepening snow. She let her eyes linger a little on his muscled torso as she dragged her gaze back up to his face. 

“Hulk cold,” he said, sounding almost defensive. He moved a little closer.

“Me too. There’s shelter, someplace warm and safe, not far from here. If you’d follow us…and if you promise not to hurt anyone, we’ll take you there.”

The Hulk grunted and glowered at the men on the transport. He looked back down at Natasha and furrowed his big green brow. “Safe?”

“No one’s going to hurt you,” Natasha promised. 

“Hulk no smash.”

“Deal.” Natasha offered her hand to shake on it. The Hulk took her hand delicately between his thumb and index finger and kissed the back of it. Natasha’s eyes widened in surprise. “Right then, just…follow us.” 

She climbed back onto the transport. “Not a word. Not one word.”

“The Hulk totally has a crush on you,” Tony snorted. 

***

Thor had carried Loki back alone and he kept to himself as the agents busied themselves setting up makeshift beds for the injured. Coulson was directing the agents, passing out blankets and sleeping bags and worrying. He was ready to organize the stronger agents into search parties when the doors opened. Clint and Natasha held the door open while Steve and Tony carried Bruce in. 

“He didn't quite make it back before he…un-Hulked,” Tony explained. 

“How long has he been like this?” Coulson asked.

“Twenty…two minutes,” Natasha replied. 

“That’s not so bad,” Coulson reasoned. “Probably still pretty mild, there’s a thermometer in the med kit in the cockpit.”

“And get those pants off him,” Tony added, pulling off his helmet. 

“Really, Stark?” Steve said, shaking his head. 

“Yeah, step one of hypothermia, remove all wet clothing. This is legit,” Tony defended.

“You could’ve phrased it a little differently,” Steve retorted.

“And what would be the fun in that?”

Bruce stirred and groggily insisted that he could change his own pants.

Natasha approached Thor and held out the knife to him without a word. He looked at it, then at her. 

“Keep it.”

“Are you ok?”

He looked to the black blood soaking through the fabric of his cape. “I hope that he will find some peace now. I hope that his soul can be redeemed; he has paid for his wrong-doings with his life.”

“I’ve never been particularly philosophical about death. I do believe in redemption,” she offered in reply.

“Even for Loki?”

“Even for me.”

“And Agent Barton?” Thor looked over her shoulder at the others, who were changing into warm, dry clothes and sipping something steaming out of Styrofoam cups.

“He definitely believes in redemption.”

Thor pondered her words for a moment. When he walked over to join the team, Natasha followed. Thor picked up two of the cups and handed one to Natasha. “Let us drink!” Thor proclaimed. “To victory in battle!”

“To the team,” Tony added, raising his cup.

“To friendship,” Clint said.

“To great come backs,” Steve smirked, looking at Phil.

“To reunions,” Bruce said.

“And to redemption,” Natasha added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is all she wrote. The end of the Gestalt series, the longest damned collection of fic I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
